Vans
There are various different vans on Sodor, which are used to carry goods and other materials, and transport them across the island. They are similar to the trucks, although they are enclosed with sliding doors. In the US, they are referred to as boxcars. Chocolate Vans Owned by Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory, these vans are used to carry chocolate and sugar, and transport them to the chocolate factory. They were only seen in Season 6's Percy's Chocolate Crunch. Firework Vans Owned by the Sodor Fireworks, these vans are used to carry equipment for firework displays. They are normally used during consorts, festivals and other special occasions. These vans are quite with all the engines, and they always want to pull them. Ice Cream Vans Owned by the Sodor Ice Cream Factory, these vans are used to carry ice creams and produce them all across the island. They are normally used during summer and are often taken to the beach. Fish Vans These vans are used to carry fish and sometimes salt, and produce them all across the island. They are often used on the Norramby Branch Line by Arthur. They are mostly used by "The Flying Kipper", as they are very useful for carrying fish. Circus Vans Owned by the circus, these vans are the most colourful vans on the island. They are used to carry special equipment for the circus. These vans are also quite popular with the engines, and they always want to pull them. Livery 'Generic Vans: '''The generic vans are painted in a range of colours, mostly orange, brown, grey etc. In the CGI Series, all the vans were painted beige. '''Chocolate Vans: '''The chocolate vans are painted in different shades of brown, with the Mr. Jolly's Factory Chocolate logo on them in both sides, '''Firework Vans: '''The firework vans are painted in dark colours, like dark green, dark brown and dark yellow. In Season 8, they had fire hazard logos on them in both sides, but in Season 11, they were replaced with the Sodor Fireworks logo. '''Ice Cream Vans: '''The ice cream vans are painted cream, with the Sodor Ice Cream Factory logo on them in both sides. '''Fish Vans: '''The fish vans are painted brown and white, some of them are also painted grey. '''Circus Vans: '''As being the most colourful, the circus vans are painted in varieties of blue, red and yellow. They also have the circus logo on them in both sides. Basis The van varieties are mostly BR 12 ton single vent goods vans with corrugated ends. The fish trucks are based on the 10 ton salt wagons. Trivia *Since the eighth season, all the vans were faceless. *In the UK narration of The Great Race, Emily says the term 'boxcars' instead of 'vans'. Merchandise *ERTL *Wooden Railway *Motor Road and Rail (''discontinued outside Asia) *TrackMaster *Hornby *Bachmann (normal and large scale) *Tomix Trains (discontinued) *Capsule Plarail *Tomica *Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:HenryandtheElephantRS2.PNG|Vans in the Railway Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheTrucks33.png|A van in the television series File:ACloseShave9.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor49.png|Gordon and a van File:ToadStandsBy4.png|A range of vans File:Fish11.png|Duck shunting some old vans File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees41.png File:HauntedHenry42.png|An orange van File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.png|A dark grey van File:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG|Arthur pushing some brown vans File:ThomasAndTheCircus59.png|Circus vans File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png|Firework vans File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png|The fireworks vans in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png|James pulling the fireworks vans File:FollowThatFlour42.png|Thomas next to a green van File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse36.png|New firework vans File:WonkyWhistle74.png|A van in CGI File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas128.png|A line of vans File:12TonSingleVentVan.jpg|A real BR 12 ton single vent goods van Fish Vans File:PopGoesTheDieselRS4.PNG|Fish vans in the Railway Series File:PopGoestheDiesel13.jpg|A fish van in the television series File:DirtyWork13.png File:ACloseShave49.png File:DieselDoesItAgain67.png|Fish vans at the harbour File:NoJokeforJames54.png|Fish vans with James File:SomethingInTheAir53.png|A sinking fish van File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine18.png|Fish vans with Troublesome Trucks File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.png File:SomethingFishy31.png File:BestFriends30.png|A line of vans File:BestFriends34.png|Fish vans behind Duck File:SaxaSaltVan.jpg|A real 10-ton salt wagon Ice Cream Vans File:IceCreamVans.png File:TooHotForThomas61.png|Thomas pulling the vans File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:LearningSegments9.png|The vans in a learning segment File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|The vans on display at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:BR10TonGoodsVan.jpg|The vans basis Merchandise Gallery Generic Vans File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSillyTrucks.PNG|ERTL packaging File:TOMYEdward.jpg|TOMY with Edward and truck File:TomyArthur.jpg|TOMY with Arthur and truck File:TrackMasterThomasWithGreenVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterThomasWithBlueVan.jpg File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster with Toby File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster with 'Arry File:TrackMasterStafford.jpg|TrackMaster with Stafford File:TrackMasterSirHandelwithRedVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Sir Handel File:BachmannLargeScaleGreatWesternBoxVan.png|Bachmann large scale File:Hornby1980sTruckAndVan.jpg|Hornby with Troublesome Truck File:TomixVanTruckAndScruffey.jpg|Tomix with S.C. Ruffey File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica with Percy, milk tanker, van and cattle truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Wind-up festival version File:TomicaTroublesomeVan.jpg|Tomica Fish Vans File:WoodenRailway1993TroublesomeBrakevan.jpg|Wooden Railway File:HornbyBrownSaltVan.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyWhiteSaltVan.jpg File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannsodorsaltwagon.PNG File:2014TrackMasterThomas.JPG|TrackMaster with Thomas File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster with bert File:TrackmasterSodorRaceDayThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Race Day Thomas File:2014TrackMasterDiesel10.JPG|TrackMaster with Diesel 10 File:TrackMaster2014Charlie.png|TrackMaster with Charlie File:TrackMasterDashwithBrownVan.jpg|TrackMaster with Dash File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|TrackMaster with Den and conflat File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|TrackMaster with Timothy and parcel truck File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|TrackMaster with talking Toby File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkGhostlyPercy.jpg|TrackMaster ghostly Percy File:TrackMasterDuckACloseShave.jpg|TrackMaster Duck's close shave File:TrackMasterQuarryCarsPrototype.jpg|TrackMaster utility trucks prototype File:TrackmasterQuarryCars.png|TrackMaster utility trucks Other Vans File:TrackMasterFireworksTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster Fireworks van with slate truck and fireworks truck File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|TrackMaster with Diesel File:TrackMasterCarnivalFun.jpg File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|TrackMaster pop-up firework van File:PlarailSodorFireworksCar.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fireworks Van File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Bachmann large scale File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|TrackMaster with hopper truck and brake van File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamVan.jpg|Hornby ice cream van File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby ice cream van with tankers File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Bachmann HO scale ice cream van File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Bachmann large scale ice cream van File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Bachmann large scale fruit van File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Wind-up brown chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailGreyMrJolly'sChocolateFactoryTruck.jpg|Wind-up grey chocolate van File:CapsulePlarailRedAndYellowCircusVan.jpg|Wind-up circus van File:CapsulePlarailBlueAndYellowCircusVan.jpg File:HornbyThomasCircusVans.jpg|Hornby circus vans File:BandaiTECcircustrain.jpg|Bandai with circus truck Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks